


First Night Home

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: John's first night back isn't quiet. (School AU in which Sherlock and John live near each other and go to the same public school.)





	First Night Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> This is day 9 of the newyearcntdown challenge (prompt 'cold hands') for kitty_fic and her prompt 'high school au'.

John was just starting to fall asleep -- it was hard for him to adjust being back home now -- when he heard something hit the window. Startled, he sat up in bed. He waited, wondering if maybe he'd imagined it, but he heard something again. He threw off the bed sheets and walked over. Frowning, he threw it open.

"Sherlock!" he hissed, seeing his friend down below.

Sherlock lifted his chin, but only so far. "Could I come in?"

John rolled his eyes and waved his hand. He moved back so Sherlock could climb in and quickly closed the window after. "You -- what are you doing out there? In this cold snap no less! Honestly."

Sherlock grinned and removed his coat. He said it made him look older, but John just thought that he looked like a right berk. John opened his wardrobe and shoved some spare clothes at Sherlock. "Go. Get warm. And then I want a proper explanation for this!"

With a shrug, Sherlock quickly changed and slipped between John's sheets. John sighed. This wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last. Ten years and he was still letting Sherlock just... John bit back his temper, knowing it was probably because of the long day of traveling home and not being able to sleep. Sherlock had been back here for at least a week already and had probably been just waiting for John to get in. Hopefully he hadn't been sleeping rough in the meantime.

John sat on the bed, next to Sherlock's hip. He cupped his friend's cheek and rubbed the skin under the black eye. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but knowing Sherlock, it might've been deserved. "What's this from?"

Sherlock snuggled down beneath the covers. "Boy in town. I used to know him before he got sent down. I made some observations he didn't like."

John closed his eyes to find some patience inside. "Sherlock --"

"I can't help it, John!"

John moved away and started pacing. "You haven't been home that long! You know Mycroft has already had several meetings with the teachers over this! What happens if someone really gets ticked off? What happens if someone pulls a knife next time!"

Sherlock grabbed John as he passed by, but John shoved his away. "First of all, your hands are cold! Second, are you even listening to me?"

"Please, John," Sherlock whispered. He looked up through his curls, his black eye almost hidden. "Please."

John breathed hard, upset still, but... "It's almost Christmas, Sherlock. Can you... Can you please just..."

"What? Don't be myself?"

John hushed him by kissing him. "No. I just want a quiet holiday. With our classes and you haring off to investigate something or other and our classmates' avoiding us... It's always so awful. I just want some quiet, Sherlock."

"Oh." Sherlock sniffed and pulled John down into the bed, arm wrapped tight around John's waist. "You're right. Of course you are. I'm sorry. I... I can promise to try. That's all."

John kissed him again, this time an apology. "You're forgiven. So long as you get those ice blocks you call hands off my back. I don't need another cold in my back."

Sherlock grumbled, but rolled onto his back so he wouldn't be tempted to wrap his arms around John again. In apology, John cuddled in close and kissed the back of his neck. "Go to sleep, you mad thing. I'll keep you locked up in my room here until we have to go back."

"Dreadful."

"I'd get my quiet holiday."

"Still."

"Hush up and sleep. Please."

"I'll try. John?"

"Oh, my god. What now?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, you berk. Sleep."


End file.
